


Resist

by golden_kimono



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [5]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Battle Royale - Freeform, Dystopia, Future Banghimdae, Gen, M/M, Subtle Banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where youth is sent off to die, Daehyun accidentally finds some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [B.A.P Bingo Challenge](http://bapbingochallenge.tumblr.com/), prompt: Battle Royale. It's not very good, but I had a hard time coming up with anything. :(

Daehyun swallowed a scream when someone shoved a gun in his face, his heart going a mile a minute as he froze in place. His eyes flickered towards the man holding the weapon, seeing pale skin and prominent cheekbones, fierce black eyes staring back at him.

“They’ve released a new group, I take it?” the stranger said, looking Daehyun up and down before slowly lowering his gun, apparently having decided that there was no real threat to be had (Daehyun felt he should be offended by this, but honestly, he wasn’t a trained fighter and a frying pan wasn’t the best weapon to begin with).

Daehyun blinked and nodded his head once when he realised he had been asked a question. “Just a few hours ago. There are about a hundred of us.”

It was always a surprise how large the groups would be: Daehyun’s group was one of the largest, but the largest group so far had been nearly a thousand. The smallest had been three. Well, ‘group’ was slightly misleading: it made it sound as though they were connected, but really, random youths were chosen and sent to this island at various intervals, after which you were on your own.

Honestly, Daehyun had never understood it. It was meant to keep youth under control, but he didn’t think he had been out of control at all, so why was he here? People had learned not to ask questions (something Daehyun secretly hated), and instead everyone simply accepted it. There was always one survivor, who’d be set free in the outside world, welcome to continue his or her life – though usually they couldn’t handle the trauma experienced on the way to winning for very long.

Daehyun frowned. Upon closer inspection, the person before him looked close to his own age and therefore couldn’t be part of the project management, while he was also clearly not part of Daehyun’s group. So who was he? “Are you staff?” he asked hesitantly, fairly certain he already knew the answer. 

The other grinned. “My name is Kim Himchan.” His grin widened when Daehyun could only gape at him.

Kim Himchan… He had been part of the second (or was it third?) group to be sent here, but according to the news... “You’re dead. You died in an explosion.”

“So harsh,” Himchan – if it was truly him – sighed. “But yes, I suppose that _is_ what they’ve told you.” He glanced around furtively, then gestured for Daehyun to follow him. “Come on, I’ll tell you everything.”

Daehyun hesitated, but he supposed it couldn’t hurt. Chances were he wouldn’t survive anyway, so if this person _was_ Himchan, perhaps he could help him. And if he wasn’t… Well, at least he’d have a swift death. Hopefully.

“What’s your name anyway?” Himchan asked as he carefully made his way through the forest, taking so many twists and turns that Daehyun soon lost his sense of direction entirely.

“Daehyun,” he replied. “Jung Daehyun.”

Himchan hummed in reply, but there wasn’t much speaking after that. Instead, they crawled through some prickly plants, which left tears in Daehyun’s clothes and cuts on his skin, waded through a river at some point, until eventually they came to a set of caves, where, after another confusing trek, they ended up underground. The most terrifying moment had been when someone from Daehyun’s group had appeared, ready to attack – and then Himchan had shot him. Daehyun had felt physically ill after that, but there had been no time to process it, for Himchan had simply dragged him along. 

They stopped in front of a rocky wall, the only light coming from a glowstick Himchan had on him. Daehyun wished he cared enough to ask what was going on, but he was too tired and in too much shock and pain to ask, though he did find the energy to raise his eyebrows when Himchan kicked the wall in an odd series of taps. Clearly he had lost his marbles over the years, though Daehyun supposed this was to be expected.

Just as he was pondering if one day he’d be in the same situation, the wall moved. He stumbled backwards and wildly looked to Himchan, who was grinning again.

“Follow me,” he said as he pushed the wall forward some more and edged his way in. 

Daehyun supposed he didn’t have much of a choice, and, to be quite honest, he definitely didn’t want to be left in a dark cave on his own, so he did as Himchan requested, stopping dead when he saw what was inside.

There appeared to be more glowsticks and other sources of light, though there wasn’t much – most likely to preserve what they had. What there was, though, illuminated something resembling living quarters, with makeshift beds. For some reason, one wall was taken up by a computer and other technical equipment.

“What the hell is this place?” Daehyun asked, both intrigued and nervous.

Himchan pulled the wall back into place, then placed his hand on Daehyun’s back. “This is our home.” He pointed over to the computer with his free hand. “This used to be part of the staff’s quarters, but they soon realised it wasn’t the most practical area. The technology is no longer hooked up, but Youngjae has been working on it and sometimes we can get a connection.”

Daehyun looked over at who was evidently Youngjae and gasped when he recognised his face; it had been all over the media a few years ago: Yoo Youngjae, the clever boy who was close to winning the first of these projects. And then he had drowned. His body hadn’t been recovered, the water being too deep, but there was no chance he was still alive. Or so everyone had thought.

In fact, quite a few of the people here were ones Daehyun recognised, all declared dead. From what Himchan told him, Youngjae had been close to drowning when he had come up above water in a different part of this cave. The details were murky, but eventually he had found a way into this area, and from there he had managed to survive. He had lived off what grew in the forest, and once it had become clear that the project wasn’t ending, he had tried to save others. And so one person had been joined by more, until finally this group had been formed.

“With access to the computer, we could try to hack into the system,” Himchan explained, “but so far we haven’t had much luck. It’s hard to find any equipment and anything we do find doesn’t last long.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Daehyun asked, confused as to what the plan was here. “What’s the point?”

“The main server would give us access to the outside world,” Himchan said, “which could help us start a revolution. Or at least find a way out of there and back to safety.”

“But we’d prefer a revolution,” another person said. “A revolution means helping future generations from ending up in this situation and we could make our country a much better and safer place for everyone.” The newcomer nodded to Daehyun then. “I’m Bang Yongguk.”

“Jung Daehyun,” Daehyun muttered back.

“He seemed a suitable addition,” Himchan said to Yongguk, taking his hand. “Too innocent to leave out there.”

“Too pretty, more like,” someone murmured as he walked past, making Daehyun flush red.

“That too,” Himchan admitted with a shrug. He smiled over at Daehyun. “So… Will you stay with us?”

Daehyun didn’t think he stood much of a choice – after all, they weren’t likely to let him wander off on his own now that he knew everything, were they? However, the idea of a revolution appealed to him, and so he nodded his head.

Himchan smiled, while Yongguk’s expression changed to one of approval. “Then let’s get you started.”


End file.
